Locker room
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Reid said he was going to help Morgan with a Judo class. And yet both men ended up doing something else. Warning rated M for some hard stuff. -oneshot-


_**And so it came to pass, that yet another dirty tale shall be read. And what is once read cannot be unread. I don't know what I just typed up lol, anyways this idea came to me after I saw something nasty going on in the locker room of my gym. Ah, enjoy!  
>~Horrorbaraz<strong>_  
><span><strong>~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~<strong>

Reid nervously fell to his knees, in part because he felt as if he had no choice. Then again, Morgan's words of encouragement may have played a small part.

"Come'on Reid, be a good boy" And there he goes again, offering the younger agent support. "I don't want to rough you up" He added.

Reid opened his mouth to protest and yet no words came out, in fact only his tongue stuck out. The FBI agent shut his eyes and leaned forward while feeling Morgan's heavy stare. His tongue rested on the slit of the hard shaft, bonding with the flavourful pre-cum that mockingly require attention.

And that's why Morgan had selected young Reid; the younger agent was a master of details. His lips would wrapped around the harden flesh and leave no place untouched, he would taste every inch of Morgan's cock, every vein, every bead of pre-cum.

-And that is what was happening this very second.

Spencer Reid did not disappoint.

"…yea, just like that…" Morgan was playful with his tone of voice.

Soon enough agent Reid began to choke as he tried to impress the dark man by jamming the shaft down his throat. White liquid gold dripped from his lips down to his chin as he pulled away and paused for a deep breath. His eyes looked up and met with Morgan's gaze. He wanted to say something, anything really and yet again, no words took form.

"Not giving up are you?"

Reid blushed.

"I don't want my judo students to walk in on you and me. So hurry up!"

For a moment Reid had forgotten where he was and began to remember why this was happening. Lost in memory, the younger man recalled that much earlier in the day he promised to help out with Morgan's Judo classes which he teaches at a community center (with a partner of course). Somehow both men ended up in the locker room where…where…

The harden flesh slapped Reid in the face, forcing him back to reality.

"What are you waiting for?"

Reid took one look at the massive cock and shut his eyes. Finding strength, he stood up and for a moment he panicked. But then the younger man turned around and exposed his backside to Morgan. "There is exactly 27 minutes and 56 seconds till class is…over" Reid tensely paused before he continued. "So..."

"You want it that bad?" There was a light hearted chuckle. Morgan placed his hands on the other's thighs. "Spread'em. And relax, I`ll go easy on you"

Somehow those words worked for Reid.

And yet it was still a welcoming surprise when the young man felt the others cock resting right on the rim of his lower hole. He gasped with both pleasure and pain as he felt it entering, piercing his insides.

"Shut up, they`ll hear you!"

Reid bit his lower lip. But it was hard to keep silent, the pressure was too great of a feeling, Reid was already cumming, staining the dark coloured lockers.

"…So tight…" Morgan was in absolute bliss. He would feel the others burning hot insides, all of it adjusting to his invasion. "…So glad you're here Reid…" He let out.

Reid was starting to lose himself in the sensation of the slow yet hard thrusting. He could barely stay on his feet.

"Yea…you like it? Want me to go faster?" Morgan wasn't asking for permission, he was warning Reid.

However even with the warning the younger man let out a loud pleasure filled cried.

"And what do we have here?"

A familiar voice rang within the locker room causing both Morgan and Reid to freeze.

"Ho-Hotch?" Reid let out.

"…Enjoying the show?" Morgan let out a nervous smile but went on with his pounding of flesh.

Aaron Hotcher began to undo his tie, rolled up his arm shelves and lastly unzipped his pants.

Morgan pulled out of Reid and moved him away from facing the lockers, to facing Aaron.

"We going to share him?" Hotcher asked with a grin.

"For the next 16 minutes his lips are all yours"

Once more Reid began to fall back to his memory. Right before the work day was over he asked Hotcher to come by to the center. After all Judo is a sport and Reid wasn't a sporting guy.  
>Who knew this would happen? And just how long was Hotcher watching them?<p>

"Open up"

This time it was Hotch who was slapping his harden flesh to Reid's face.

And this was it. This is what went on for the next 15 minutes or so. Soon Morgan left to greet his class (Stalling them really), leaving poor Reid in the locker room floor covered in thick white liquid.  
><em><strong><br>The End.  
><strong>__Sorry, couldn't think of a better ending. Please review!_


End file.
